


You're The Colour Of My Blood

by flickawhip



Series: Francine Imagines [1]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Francine gets a Road Wife.





	You're The Colour Of My Blood

\- “Extreme? Bitch PLEASE...”  
\- The heckle gets a reaction  
\- You turn  
\- You punch the man  
\- HARD  
\- He goes down fast  
\- You smirk  
\- Blow him a fake kiss  
\- “Asshole...”  
\- You smirk slightly as the music fades  
\- You slip into the ring  
\- It’s You  
\- Vs Her  
\- Beulah  
\- The Princess Of ECW  
\- “Talk Shit, Get Hit...”  
\- You make sure the words are caught in mic  
\- The match doesn’t take long  
\- You smirk as you slip from the ring  
\- The mat is not clean  
\- It’s pretty ruined actually  
\- You don’t care  
\- You’ve seen worse  
\- You’ve had worse  
\- Your chin hurts  
\- She’s landed plenty of offense  
\- So have you  
\- You can tell there’s blood on you  
\- Hers  
\- Yours  
\- Probably some from last match  
\- The next match is Francine’s  
\- You shower quickly  
\- Let her clean your wounds  
\- Curse softly at the stinging wound  
\- Let her apply the bandage  
\- You still walk out with her  
\- Lift her to the ring  
\- She smirks  
\- Blows you a kiss  
\- You love your job  
\- People have been wondering if you two got together yet  
\- Nobody needs to know how right they are  
\- You’ve been road wives for years  
\- Creative finally gave in  
\- Beulah’s already with both Dreamer and Kimona  
\- At least with you it’s just Francine  
\- You watch her with pride  
\- Smirking when she wins  
\- The squeal she lets out is loud  
\- You can’t help laughing  
\- She all but leaps into your arms  
\- You carry her away to the back  
\- It takes both of you very little time to change  
\- She’s tucked her hand into your elbow as you walk  
\- Her smile is soft  
\- You can’t help smiling back at her  
\- The ride home is long enough  
\- You curse softly when you need to let her change the bandage  
\- She’s sweet with you  
\- Careful too  
\- She still settles into your lap when you’ve settled on the bed  
\- Neither of you really bother with nightclothing  
\- She’s smug when you groan slightly  
\- You were going to behave tonight  
\- She has other plans  
\- It’s almost impossible to ignore her in this mood  
\- She’s kissing her way down your neck even as you pull her away  
\- You claim her lips with yours anyway  
\- Move to settle you both properly in a lying position  
\- She’s shivering when you finally move to caress her back  
\- She’s gone from brave to frightened  
\- Shy almost  
\- You smile slightly  
\- You prefer her this way  
\- As your Frannie  
\- Not Francine Queen Of Extreme  
\- She moans softly when you adjust where she’s settled, moving to pull her closer  
\- She’s easy to please  
\- Arching to your touch  
\- Her eyes closing  
\- Back arching further at the feel of your leg pushing hers open  
\- Your fingers play easily over her clit  
\- She’s slick already  
\- Hot for it  
\- Hot for you  
\- “God Fran...”  
\- You can’t help your words  
\- Or how husky your voice is  
\- She squirms until you push into her  
\- Squeals softly as you kiss her  
\- Pushing three fingers deep inside her  
\- Your pace is not slow  
\- Or tender  
\- It’s demanding  
\- A claim  
\- ‘Mine’  
\- She comes undone  
\- Hard  
\- Fast  
\- Whimpering softly  
\- You smirk  
\- Move to kiss her  
\- Smiling when you push hair out of her eyes  
\- “My Girl...”  
\- She’s soft now  
\- Shy  
\- A little embarrassed  
\- “My little Wifey.”  
\- You smirk  
\- She’s blushing  
\- “So beautiful...”  
\- You can’t help but pull her down against you again, smirking when she gasps slightly  
\- “Still so wet...”  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Almost nervous  
\- “Mmm.... I can tell.”  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her roughly  
\- Guide her so at least this time her grinding will help you get off  
\- She groans as you move to set a pace  
\- You guide her at first  
\- Then  
\- She takes over  
\- You make a note to find some toys for later  
\- Maybe tomorrow  
\- Right now this is enough


End file.
